Surfin' Mala
Surfin'Mala ist das 2. Kapitel von Runaway 2 - The Dream of the Turtle. Militärlager Man kommt, nachdem man aus dem Dschungel entkommt, direkt zu Colonel Kordsmeier. Da, vor dem Zelt, versucht man etwas in den Notizblock von Flowerpot, dem Sohn von Kordsmeier, zu schreiben. Das einzige was Sinn macht, aber nichts nützt, ist der Text über Gina. Dann kommt man zum Colonel. Einfach immer die letzte Option nehmen, um möglichst schnell verschwinden zu können. Nachdem man wieder vor dem Lager steht, nach Westen gehen. Am Strand Hier geht Brian automatisch zur Bar. Mit Lokelani über alles reden und dann das Zigarettenröhrchen und die Tafel mit der Kreide mitnehmen. Zum Strandhaus gehen und dem vermummten Mann reden. Ihm danach die Tafel geben. Wenn man zum Thema über das Reden kommt, geht die Kreide zur Neige... was für ein Pech. Danach sollte man sich zur Mülltonne vor dem Einkaufszentrum begeben und die Butter mitnehmen. Zurück beim vermummten Mann versuchen, das Kabel zu nehmen und, nachdem man scheitert und unter dem Boden nachgeschaut hat, das Kabelende mit Butter einschmieren. So bekommt man es frei. Dieses dann bei der Mülltonne am Brett über dem Kellereingang festmachen. Danach sollte man sich die Insel genauer anschauen gehen. Hütte von Knife und Kay Mit Knife und Kay über alles reden und dann das Seil und das Babypuder mitgehen lassen. Zum Pier gehen und den Werkzeugskasten mitnehmen. Zurück zum Strand. Wieder am Strand Hinter dem Zenter steht ein Militärwagen und ein Rekrut. Mit ihm über alles reden und ihm dann das Seil geben. Hier erfährt man auch wie man Kreide herstellt. Also einfach Babypuder in das Zigarettenröhrchen und vom Baum ein wenig Harz abkratzen (man muss ihn zuerst untersuchen...) Der Rekrut geht auf den Baum und man kann ihm das Bild in seinem Buch mopsen. Dann sich den Wagen ausleihen und das Brett vor dem Kellereingang wegreissen. Hinunter gehen und im Hinterraum den Metalldetektor mitnehmen. Am Stromverteiler alles ausschalten ausser die Bar, den Fotoautomaten und den Stier. Dann zurück zum Vermummten und ihm die Kreide geben. Und siehe da, das ist doch Joshua. Er repariert einem den Stier, dazu muss man ihm jedoch noch die Werkzeugskiste und die Butter überreichen. Um in die Militärbasis zu gelangen, braucht man 2 Fotos, damit Lokelani Brian wie den Professor aussehen lässt, also untersucht man den Fotoautomaten und fragt Lokelani nach einem Jeton. Sie hat jedoch keine mehr und rät einem, man solle unter den Brettern nachschauen. So muss man eben den Affen unter die Bretter schicken und er holt einem den Jeton hervor. Er verlangt jedoch ein Bier im Eintausch. Dieses erhält man bei Lokelani, aber man muss 4 Fragen über ihre Ex-Freunde beantworten. Die Lösungen sind Milo, Lopati, Tiru und Russel. Das erhaltene Bier gebt ihr dem Lemuren und macht ein Foto mit Lokelani. Das andere habt ihr bereits und so fragt ihr Lokelani nach ihren Fotokünsten. Gebt ihr die beiden Fotos, welche sie modelliert und so Brian wie den Professor aussehen lässt, und dann solltet ihr auf den Kakadu (NICHT Papagei!) aufpassen, der Affe verscheucht ihn aber auf die Palme bei dem Rekruten. Ihn fragen, ob er ihn herunterholen könne und er schiesst ihn vom Baum. Das erhaltene Foto legt man dann zurück in sein Buch. Dann zurück zu Knife und Kay. Zurück bei Knife und Kay Knife sagen, das er auf dem Stier balancieren könne (vorher bei Joshua vorbeischauen) und man hat das Motorboot! Dann den Metalldetektor mit der Schildkröte verwenden und man findet die Protese von Kay. Mit ihm über den Grossvater und die Hütte sprechen. Er weiss nicht wo sie ist, also braucht man ein GPS und die Koordinaten. Das GPS ist bei Koala, dem Sohn von Knife, anfangs als Spielkonsole getarnt. Wenn man den Rekrut am Strand danach fragt, sagt er, dass ein kleiner Junge sein GPS geklaut hat. Also den Lemuren mit Koala verwenden und das GPS draussen aufsammeln. Die Koordinaten von der Hütte erfährt man, wenn man im Militärcamp in den Block von Flowerpott schreibt, wo die Koordinaten der Hütte im Wald seien. Dann das Camp verlassen und gleich nochmal hinein gehen. Flowerpott sagt sie auf und man kann wieder gehen. Dann die Koordinaten mit dem GPS verwenden. So gelangt man zur Hütte. Zurück bei Kay gibt man ihm seine Protese und er kommt mit zur Hütte. Die Hütte im Wald Wenn er in seinen Raum geht, ihn sofort wieder wecken und man erfährt, dass das Buch der Zaubersprüche im Grab sei und ein metallenes Einband habe. Also einen Schildkrötenpanzer nehmen und mit dem Metalldetektor die Gräber absuchen. Nachdem der Vogel wieder "lebt", zurück an den Strand. Wieder am Strand Lokelani den Vogel geben und man wird in den französischen Professor verwandelt. Dann geht es automatisch, nach einem kleinen Gespräch mit Colonel Kordsmeier, ins 3. Kapitel. → Fortsetzung: 3. Kapitel: Simpler als eine Amöbe